


Sunlight Hurts My Eyes

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, M/M, ryo is a shy poet/scholar, who likes beefy soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Yet another drabble I may work with into a longer work, I like to post them when I get an idea.Basically an ancient greece au, take place in Thebes while the city is growing and gaining more power. Ryo is the son of a great scholar and currently trying to become a poet, though he finds himself in a major writer's block. He always stares at the soldiers from afar, but has no idea what to do when one suddenly shows up at his house to deliver a message to his father.Going to keep their usual names, but may change a few to Greek depending if I work more with this au, let's just say it's in ancient greece but they just have their usual names.





	1. Chapter 1

Air flowed in from the openings leading to the veranda. A slight breeze shifted the sheer curtains. They rippled and swayed with it like a calm stream. Seated away from where the sunlight reached, Ryo sat, glancing over scrolls with a blank one laid out in front of him. Thebes was thriving. The army was thriving. Ryo would never join himself. He wasn’t exactly cut out for that kind of work, but he thoroughly enjoyed watching them spar and practice. No, Ryo was a scholar and an artist, going to school early on thanks to his father being a prominent scholar himself. Ryo’s current interest lied in poetry. He was always drawn to the great poets of history. He was looking over a historical poem now, hoping to gain some inspiration from the coolness of inside the house. It was much too hot out to do any sort of activities outside, probably why his skin stayed so pale, not like the tanned, scarred skin of the soldiers. He distracted himself from the thought by beginning to write even though the words weren’t flowing as they usually did. Suffering from a writer’s block recently, he had been trying to find the right atmosphere, the right mood. Being in the sun certainly didn’t help. He would just sweat and be miserable. Maybe it was a muse of some kind he needed? Nothing finite really came to mind. He did enjoy walking by the military garrisons in the city, once seeing two of the soldiers passionately kissing.

A soft knock suddenly broke his concentration. When he glanced over to the source of the sound, he saw a young soldier who looked to be around his age. He gulped as he couldn’t help but scan over his muscular figure. The way those dark eyes looked at him sent shivers down his spine. What was a soldier doing here should’ve been his first thought, but his attraction to masculine features overpowered that. Finally realizing how long he had been staring, he instantly pulled up the strap on his tunic that had slipped off while he was writing.

   “Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude but is your father at home? The scholar? I have a message to deliver to him.” The soldier finally spoke up, casually clearing his throat. It’s not like he couldn’t stare at that smooth pale skin. The fair haired guy looked like he was hardly out in the sun, not that he minded. He was absolutely stunning.

   “Oh, he’s in the other room,” Ryo managed to say, gesturing to the doorway. He was very aware of just how much his voice cracked while saying that. Could he make this any more awkward? He took a deep breath to center himself as he watched the soldier walk closer, pausing when he was standing in front of him.

   “I’m Akira by the way. You must be Asuka’s son I presume?”  
Oh gods, he was actually talking to him now. He had to play it cool.

   “I am. My name is Ryo. It’s a pleasure.” He extended his arm out to him as a polite gesture, knowing he should stick to his manners despite being completely flustered at this surprise visitor. His face only turned a deeper shade of scarlet when Akira suddenly took his hand and planted a chaste kiss to his knuckles, soon letting go. Who did he think Ryo was, a lady?? Ryo automatically withdrew his hand, though he had to admit, the sensation of the kiss on his hand did feel nice.

   “Forgive me. I hope that wasn’t too forward. I should deliver the message.” He bowed his head slightly, hoping Ryo didn’t notice the smirk he wore as he walked into the other room.  
Once Ryo was alone again, he fanned himself, hoping a bit of cool air would help to get rid of this embarrassing blush plastered onto his face. He always admired the soldiers from afar, but it was entirely different when one stood right in front of him and kissed his hand like he was being courted. Before the fluttering feeling could be lost, Ryo scribbled down whatever he could. Perhaps this was the inspiration he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo continued frantically writing after Akira had left to the other room where his father’s study was. His tongue stuck out slightly as he tended to do when he was concentrating hard on something in particular. He didn’t want to lose this new-found inspiration, wanting to write down whatever came to his mind in that moment. It was probably his best work yet. He could work on putting it into more of a verse form later. For now, it would just be sloppy free form. He paused when he heard voices from the other room. He couldn’t help but admire Akira’s voice as he was talking with his father.  
He always got reprimanded for getting too distracted during the times when he was supposed to be studying. After all, his father was a scholar, and he was expected to be something similar or even greater. Ryo had accepted it as his calling. He knew he didn’t have the physique to be a soldier and fight for Thebes, but he could help further knowledge and philosophy. However, something he had wanted ever so badly was a lover. He couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy when he had the perfect view of the soldiers expressing their love for each other while he was cooped up inside with just his scrolls. He yearned for something like the fiery passion heroes of old had.

    “Ryo.” He snapped out of his daze at his father’s voice, wiping the bit of drool that had started to lazily drip from his bottom lip, using his forearm.

   “Yes?” he answered, looking up at him and hoping he hadn’t noticed him slacking and staring off into space. His father was proud of all the work Ryo had done but noted that he tended to get distracted too easily. He glanced over to see Akira standing next to his father. Those dark brown eyes were looking him over, and Ryo was sure to adjust his chiton accordingly.

   “Fudo here will be having dinner with us. I figure it would be a nice break from the usual meals at the garrison and for coming to get the maps I made for the commander.”  
Great, it looked like he’d be staying longer than Ryo expected, but he played it cool.

   “Of course. I’ll be sure to help set up the table. I just have to finish another paragraph.” He attempted to make himself look busy by reading over what he had already written. His father gave a nod and proceeded to talk with Akira as they walked through the rest of the house. At the moment, Ryo’s mind was far from anything having to do with his writing. His eyes focused squarely on Akira’s ass once his back was turned.  
He watched as his father came back over with a pouch and dropped it into his hand along with a small list he had written up.

    “I need you to get a few things from the market. Fudo here can accompany you.”

    “I’ll keep him safe,” Akira promised with a jovial smile.

Ryo felt himself gulp a bit at the idea of walking around with Akira in public. Was this actually happening? Ryo usually barely left the house, too busy with his studies and research. He would sometimes venture out into the courtyard for some fresh air or a little ways from the house but not much more than that. The market was a bit of a walk too. They would have to walk through the neighborhoods towards the walls that surrounded the city. Ryo always gazed at them from afar. He often wondered what it was like beyond the walls that kept the city safe. He imagined it as a hostile yet beautiful place. He hadn’t even seen the ocean, only going by depictions and art of it along with stories from the merchants who visited the city. Maybe Akira had some interesting stories. Soldiers got to travel all over.  
Ryo pouted when his father insisted he bring a parasol due to his sensitive skin.

   “It’s up to you, but it’s a good idea if you don’t want to burn.”

With a sigh, Ryo took the parasol that was leaned up against the wall by the door. He supposed there wasn’t a ton of time for him to apply protective oil to his skin. He was a bit jealous that Akira could just enjoy being out in the sun while Ryo did his best to avoid it. He tried to keep his gaze ahead as they walked down the street, twisting the parasol in his hands. A light blush made its way across his cheeks when he thought about how this was sort of like a suitor walking him around.

Akira was handsome and rugged like other soldiers he often fawned over from the study window.  
The streets were busy and bustling with people as they usually were throughout the morning and afternoon. Luckily, Akira acted as a great barrier between Ryo and other people. He felt secure knowing he wouldn’t be bumped into walking next to him.

   “Seems Apollo has blessed us with another clear day. The sun is out, warm and inviting,” Akira said, squinting his eyes as he glanced up at the sky. It was pure blue without a cloud in the sky.

   “Yeah, I suppose.” Ryo personally hated days like this even if they were beautiful. The sun was more of an enemy to him. It burned his skin and hurt his eyes.

   “Plus, Apollo is kind of an asshole or at least that’s what I think, and I know my stuff. I’ve read the stories like a thousand times since studying and reading are about all I do all day.”

   “Oh, of course. You’re an aspiring scholar after all. You have the time and creative ability to criticize other philosophers and gods. I don’t get to read very much. A lot of the other soldiers can only read a bit. I guess I’m lucky that my adoptive family put me through some schooling before I decided to become a soldier.”  
Ryo was rather surprised at that. It seemed he was strong and smart to boot. Perhaps he could even debate different subjects with him.

   “The stories of old are great. It’s like going back in time in a way. I say Apollo is an asshole because..well, he is. It’s not that hard to see. He did steal the sun from Helios and locked him away after all,” Ryo remarked, sighing in relief when they finally reached the market.

   “Hmm, that does sound like a pretty underhanded thing to do.” As they walked, he often stole glances at Ryo, admiring his handsome features. He knew he had no chance with him and from a social stand point he really couldn’t pursue him either. He was a famous scholar’s son after all. It would stir quite a scandal if a soldier bedded him. He glanced up when he heard hurried footsteps getting closer. Ryo was preoccupied picking out what had been on the list, stuffing various foods into a bag. Hearing shouts of distress coming from that direction, he saw a man running right towards them, bags in one hand and a knife in the other. Akira could tell he was eying Ryo as he was sprinting right towards him: a common thief no doubt, but still a threat.

   “Move, Asuka!” There was no time to be polite about it. He grabbed onto Ryo’s arm and yanked him out of the way, drawing his sword at the same time. There was a moment of shock as Ryo was tugged then fell to the ground by the stands. Akira made quick work of incapacitating the thief, kicking one of his legs in and pinning him to the ground, sword at his throat to keep him from struggling.

   “Don’t you dare move, thief, unless you want a slit throat.” He waited for his fellow soldiers to arrive to take him away before kneeling by Ryo’s side. He was still sitting on the ground, catching his breath. This was a new sensation. A feeling of excitement coursed through his veins from the adrenaline of that moment. He had had some light training in self-defense, but he wasn’t sure what would’ve happened with that thief. He shivered a bit when he felt Akira’s hand soothingly rub his arm. He instantly pulled it away close to his chest and looked up at him.

   “I thank you for protecting me, but please don’t touch me without any sort of permission,” he muttered, eyes still wide and pupils slightly dilated.

   “Of course, I’m sorry.” Akira sighed as he stood back up on his feet and offered his hand to Ryo. “That was a close call, but I did promise your father I’d keep you safe. What kind of soldier would I be if I didn’t keep that promise?” He winked at him which only made Ryo’s face get even more red. He hoped he could play it off as a small burn from the sun. With a deep breath, he accepted Akira’s hand, letting him pull him back up to his feet.

   “Speaking of that, we should get back to my home before he starts to worry. Come.” Ryo attempted to remain poised and dignified as he always played himself off to be even if he felt like an embarrassed, pining mess on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo kept an arm wrapped around Akira’s the whole walk home, secretly coveting the feeling. He imagined just casually strolling about the city with his lover not just Akira doing his duty of looking after him. Their eyes met for a brief moment with Akira giving him a little smile. Ryo couldn’t help but swoon: those dark eyelashes and bit of stubble that lined his jaw. He was like something out of stories of old. Part of him just wanted to tell Akira that they should run away together. There was a strict, set path for Ryo. He was expected to be a great scholar like his dad which was all well and good. It meant he would probably never want for anything. He would be revered and never have to fight in wars, but he still wasn’t sure if that’s what he really wanted. He was always stuck inside studying or working on poems. He pulled the top of his chiton up a bit more when he noticed it sagging a bit. His eyes wandered the other way to a small meadow where a few trees and flowers grew. The white flowers seemed to shimmer some in the sunlight.

   “Could we make a small detour?” Ryo asked, gesturing over to the flowers. “I like to pick flowers. It won’t take long.”

   “Sure, I suppose. I just don’t want to make your father worry or anything.” Akira let Ryo lead him over there. He knelt down with him, picking a few flowers. “Wow, these are gorgeous. Hey, wanna do something I’d do with my fellow soldiers? A lot of the other soldiers would make fun of us, but we didn’t care.”

Ryo glanced up at him, trying to figure out what exactly he had in mind. “Sure.”  
Akira scooched closer towards him, and Ryo felt his entire face heat up when he felt Akira’s fingers gently combing through his hair. The touch was so soft and careful. Once Akira was done, he reached up to feel flowers in his hair that were velvety to the touch.

   “How do I look?” Ryo asked with a giggle. The gentle breeze shifted the flowers in his hair around a bit. Akira tried his best to keep his gaze on the flowers in his hair when Ryo’s chiton sagged down a bit to show off a bit of cleavage.

   “You look lovely. The white flowers really complement your fair hair.” He found himself blushing as well, mostly at Ryo’s laugh and smile. How could one person be so adorable?

   “Well, I suppose we should head back before my father starts to worry.” Ryo accepted the helping hand from Akira, linking his arm around his again.

   “You smell like fresh flowers now,” Akira chuckled, leaning in to sniff his hair. Ryo found himself to bashful to say anything back yet again. He wasn’t used to someone being so sweet on him. He supposed this was what it was like to be courted by someone. It felt like there was some kind of magical spark between them. He felt a pull towards Akira and didn’t want to get out of it. He kept his gaze only on him the entire walk home.

   “So, question, and you don’t have to answer this, but I’m curious. Why is your father so protective of you? Guys your age should have more freedom. Your around twenty like me, right?” Akira asked, hoping he wasn’t being too nosy. He wasn’t usually around artist or scholar types, used to how soldiers were since he had been in the military since he was sixteen.

   “Oh, well, my father is pretty famous. He wants to make sure I have similar success. It’s not that he’s extremely over protective or anything. I have some freedom, but he just wants to make sure I’m set up for success. I’ve already taken the route to becoming an artist and possibly a scholar. That kind of life will give me a lot of freedom. I can choose whether I want to marry or not or whatever. The only reason he’s rather protective of me is..well, my body. I’m sure you’ve noticed when my chiton slips down a bit.” He felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest. This wasn’t something he usually discussed with others.

    “Yeah, you have breasts, right? Wouldn’t most people see that as something like divine or whatever? I don’t mind that you have tits by the way. If you say you’re a man, then you’re a man.”

    “Sure, at temples they would, but there are a lot of creeps around. My father just wants to make sure I don’t get hurt. That’s why he had you accompany me.” Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to just casually talk about this with someone who seemed unbothered.

   “That’s understandable. You are his only child after all.”

   “Thank you, Akira..for being understanding and kind.” With a deep breath, Ryo leaned his head against Akira’s shoulder, enjoying the bit of closeness.  
Once they returned to his house, his father was gathering maps up and packing them away.

   “Ah, you’re back,” he said, stuffing in the last map. “Good. We have a lot going on tonight.”

   “What’s going on tonight?” Ryo asked with a perplexed look.

   “Well, the general who commissioned the maps from me wants to collect them at an event going on near the palace tonight. We’re both expected to show up. It’s good to make connections with the military and royalty.” He glanced over at Ryo who was currently giving him “the look.” “Look, we won’t stay for long, and I’m not trying to set you up with anyone. We’ll just make an appearance.”

   “What about Akira?” Ryo asked, looking to him. “He’s supposed to be my guard, isn’t he?”

   “He can stay at his garrison. You’ll be with me, so there’s no need to put more responsibility on him.”  
Ryo frowned but nodded, knowing it was his father’s choice.

   “Well, you can still tend to me while you’re still here.” Ryo motioned for Akira to follow him to his bedroom. With a sigh of relief, he sat on the bed, happy to be off his feet.

   “I guess we won’t see each other until tomorrow then, but it won’t be very long. I’m sure the time will fly by,” Akira said, trying to lift his spirits up. “The party will be a chance for you to make some connections. You should show them your poems or art. I’m sure someone would commission you!”

   “You think so?” Ryo asked, giving it some thought. He supposed he was pretty good. He had never thought about showing off his work to others though. Rejection was always a frightening thing. “Well, if you say so, then I think I will.”

   “Let me do one favor before I have to leave for tonight.” Akira waited for a nod from Ryo before gently taking one of his feet into his hands once his sandals were off. With a gentle yet firm touch, he began to massage his foot, slowly working his way up his leg. An embarrassed blush rushed across his cheeks when he felt himself get a bit stiff between his legs the further his hands travelled up Ryo’s leg. His skin was so soft and smooth, especially when he got to his thigh. Feeling blissful and relaxed, Ryo lied on his back, extending his leg out.

    “Hmm, you have rather practiced hands,” he teased, glancing down at him.

    “Well, as you can imagine, I do have a lot of practice.”  
Akira kept it casual. His hands didn’t wander any further than a bit above his knee, though he imagined what it would be like.


End file.
